La historia de nuestras existencias
by Angie Cullen Black Darcy
Summary: Se han preguntado alguna vez como fue la vida de Alice antes de convertirse en un vampiro? Cómo fue su visión de Jasper? Y qué pensaban cada uno de ellos en ese momento? Esta historia relata la vida de Alice Brandon desde su vida como humana hasta cuando es vampiresa y se encuentra con Jasper, el amor de su existencia.
1. Capítulo 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

CAPITULO 1

POV Alice

Hola, mi nombre es Mary Alice Brandon y vengo a contarles mi historia. Soy de Biloxi, Mississippi.

Vivo junto con mi familia en una casa muy bonita pues somos de clase media. Tengo una hermana llamada Cynthia, ella es mi mejor amiga. La amo demasiado.

Les cuento algo, puedo ver el futuro. Siempre sueño cosas que van a suceder, desde niña me sucede. Antes, a padre y a madre les causaba gracia pero cuando notaron que era seguido y todo acertaba me dieron por loca. Recuerdo que hace unos pocos meses soñé que Cynthia cayó de las escaleras y se rompió una pierna; desperté llorando por ese terrible sueño, les conté a mis padres mas ellos me reprendieron por decir ese tipo de cosas. Ese mismo día sucedió todo tal y como yo lo había soñado; madre estaba preocupada y padre ya no me aceptaba como su hija, la única que seguía conmigo era Cynthia que me quería a pesar de todo.

Una semana después vi a mamá llorando y a papá serio, me preocupé por saber de que trataba todo. Me van a llevar a un manicomio (1), creen que estoy loca. Que va a ser de Cynthia sin mí, sin nadie que la apoye. Grité, lloré, supliqué, hice todo lo que estuvo a mi alcance para que no me levaran pero ya era tarde. Ya iba rumbo al manicomio. ¡Rueguen porque no termine loca si salgo de esto!

Manicomio: hospital psiquiátrico.

Espero que les guste, es la primer historia que hago, dejen reviews por fa.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.

Capítulo 2

POV ALICE

Ya ha pasado mes y medio desde que estoy aquí; un día más, un día menos, todo es lo mismo siempre: Me medican y me ponen en una silla horrible donde me electrocutan para según ellos yo deje de tener visiones. Cynthia me visita cada vez que puede pero últimamente sus visitas son menos frecuentes.

Hice un amigo. Es un doctor del manicomio, siempre me salva de la electricidad y todas las noches me visita, tenemos una charla, se despide y se marcha. El es muy bueno y cariñoso conmigo, me cuida mucho…

Últimamente un joven apuesto, rubio, llamado James llega a visitarme y charla conmigo. Cada vez que sucede mi amigo el doctor se nota muy preocupado. Me pregunto por qué será. En fin, espero sobrevivir de este lugar!

N/A: Espero que les este gustando el fic. Si gustan me dejan un review. Hasta la próxima


	3. Capítulo 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego un rato con ellos.

Capitulo 3

POV ALICE

Hoy mi amigo el doctor me sacó del manicomio, se le notaba muy triste, solo espero que no sea nada malo. Me llevó a una cabaña y estaba muy nervioso, miraba hacia toda dirección como si esperase que llegara alguien, luego me miró y sonrió con ternura.

-Alice- dijo el- lo lamento tanto pero te juro que esta es la única manera en la que puedo ayudarte-dijo, y vi el remordimiento en sus ojos. Después de eso lo único que sentí fue un dolor agudo en todo mi cuerpo, muy parecido al que sentía cuando era electrocutada. Luego, todo se volvió negro.

POV DOCTOR

No puedo dejar que Alice muera en manos de James. La debo proteger sea como sea. No he podido dejar de pensar en esa conversación que James tuvo conmigo cuando descubrí que quería beber la sangre de Alice.

*FLASHBACK*

-No le harás nada a Alice ¬¬

-Vamos, es solo una simple humana, además es el aroma más delicioso que he olido y no pienso perderlo solo porque un viejo como tú le haya tomado cariño

-Sobre mi cadáver James

-Tú lo quisiste así. Recuerda que esconderla solo hará el juego más divertido.

*FIN DE FLASHBACK*

Por eso tomé la decisión de convertirla, es la única manera de salvarla. Al día siguiente huí con ella a una vieja cabaña, preocupado de que James nos hubiera visto y viniera aquí miré todo el tiempo en toda dirección existente, por dicha no lo vi por ningún lugar.

Miré a Alice y sonreí con ternura y con la culpa cayendo sobre mí al saber que estaba condenando a esta pequeña chica, inocente y buena a vivir por una eternidad con una insaciable sed de sangre.

-Alice- dije- lo lamento tanto pero te juro que es la única manera en la que puedo ayudarte.

Pude ver el desconcierto en sus pequeños ojos, aún así no le expliqué nada. Luego de eso… La mordí, su sangre sabía muy bien pero me recordé que debía parar. Allí la dejé mientras se convertía pues tenía que salir a cazar, mis ojos estaban dejando su usual color borgoña y se estaban pareciendo mas a un negro carbón. En el camino me encontré con James.

N/A: Que tal? Como voy? Espero que les este gustando! Nos leemos hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer

POV James

Maldito viejo ese, la convirtió en vampiro. Ya no podré beber esa deliciosa sangre ni podré disfrutarla.

Pero ya verá, me vengaré, lo juro. Pobre viejo, piensa que no sé nada de lo que está haciendo. Lo seguí hasta que paró para cazar, en ese momento decidí hacerme presente.

-Vaya vaya pero mira a quién tenemos aquí, al doctor de Alice Brandon

-Vete James

-No, tú me debes una

-Vete, por favor

-La convertiste en vampiro, ¡ella era mi bocadillo!

-…..

-¿Qué? ¿No tienes nada qué decir viejo?

-Hice lo que pude para salvarla de ti

-Muy bien. Lo lograste, pero de mi nadie se burla y serás tú quien pague las consecuencias

Y lo maté. Ese viejo vampiro se dio cuenta que nadie me toma por tonto.

Perdón por no subir capítulos es que el colegio me tiene completa

¿Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer

POV Alice

Desperté sintiéndome fuerte, muy fuerte; salí a caminar por el bosque para tomar un poco de sol, pero iba demasiado rápido. Paré y traté de recordar lo que había pasado pero no recordé nada.

ESPEREN, ¿por qué no recuerdo nada? ¿y por qué mi piel brilla? ¿Por qué siento ardor en la garganta, en qué me he convertido? Mientas trataba de responder a cada una de mis preguntas tuve una visión:

*VISION*

Estaba en una cafetería y en eso entró un chico guapo, alto, ojos rojos y cabello color miel, era un vampiro… y era mi pareja.

*FIN DE LA VISION*

Luego me puse a pensar en la visión que tuve y llegué a una conclusión: si mi pareja es un vampiro, entonces yo también lo soy; ¿pero cómo sucedió esto? Me he convertido en un vampiro. Bueno no importa, ahora solo resta esperar a encontrarme con mi amado.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer

1948

POV Alice

Estaba en el café en el que me encontraría con el amor de mi existencia, estaba distraída pensando en aquella visión que tuve en la que nos encontraríamos, cuando de pronto lo vi..

Ahí estaba él, luciendo aún más hermoso que en mi visión. En ese momento me di cuenta que quería pasar el resto de mi ilimitada existencia junto a él y nadie me haría feliz si no es él. Me acerqué a él con la intención de hablarle.

-Hola Jasper, soy Alice- dije con una sonrisa

-Hola un gusto de conocerte- me contestó

En el momento en que escuché su melodiosa voz sentí que estaba completa

-Sabes soy una vampiresa, como tú y tengo el don de ver el futuro, ¿Cuál es tu don?

-Yo puedo controlar las emociones de los demás- dijo sonriendo

-Ah… ese es un don muy interesante. Escucha yo tuve una visión en la que tú y yo somos pareja

Él sonrió y me sentí feliz

POV Jasper

Aquí estaba yo, vagando por las calles de Filadelphia sin compañía alguna pues Peter y Charlotte se habían ido juntos y ya no estaba con María pues descubrí que solo me estaba utilizando. Vi una pequeña cafetería, no sé por qué pero algo me dijo que entrara y así lo hice. Me alegro de haberlo hecho porque cuando entré vi a la chica más hermosa que mis ojos jamás hayan visto, desde ese instante en que la vi sentí un profundo amor por ella. Me senté en la banca para seguir admirando su belleza, pero de pronto no la vi más; ¿será que ha sido una alucinación de mi mente? Mientras me debatía esto no me percaté de la presencia de la bella chica y me maravillé con su voz tan angelical

-Hola Jasper, soy Alice- dijo ella con su hermosa sonrisa

-Hola un gusto conocerte- dije feliz de conocer a este ángel maravilloso

-Sabes soy una vampiresa, como tú y tengo el don de ver el futuro, ¿Cuál es tu don?- dijo Alice

Wow, además de ser una hermosa vampiresa también tiene un don

-Yo puedo controlar las emociones de los demás- dije yo

-Ah…ese es un don muy interesante. Escucha yo tuve una visión en la que tú y yo somos pareja

Cuando ella termino de decir eso, me sentí tan feliz y completo que me di cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella y que todo lo que pasé con María era para que el destino me uniera a Alice


End file.
